


I want the fire back

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Per cui Kei aveva deciso di fare la prima mossa, e cercando di non pensare all’Arioka Daiki che un tempo avrebbe venduto l’anima al diavolo soltanto per lui, aveva chinato umilmente il capo e aveva cercato di essere per lui una presenza costante, aveva cercato di essere propositivo e sempre attento alle sue necessità, cercando di non fargli mai mancare niente, di accontentarlo in qualsiasi richiesta, anche le più banali.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	I want the fire back

**_ ~ I want the fire back ~ _ **

Kei sorrideva a Daiki. 

Avevano passato la giornata insieme, nessuno dei due doveva lavorare, e avevano passato dal mattino fino a sera in casa, senza fare niente di particolare, ma almeno insieme.

Kei era grato anche solo di questo.

Ora erano distesi a letto, dopo aver fatto sesso, e nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a dormire, non ancora.

Il più grande aveva poggiato la testa sul petto di Daiki, lasciandosi accarezzare i capelli e abbandonandosi a quel tocco, chiudendo gli occhi e pensando.

Non che volesse farlo davvero, ma era come se nel momento esatto in cui la sua mente non fu stata più impegnata, avesse lavorato da sola e l’avesse portato ad argomenti che non voleva affrontare.

Quando loro due si erano messi insieme, ricordava che Daiki era stato felice come non mai, che aveva passato i primi tempi ad accontentare ogni suo minimo capriccio, quasi venerandolo.

Quel tempo era passato in fretta, e le cose fra loro erano diventate più normali, più sane, più adatte ad una coppia di fidanzati che si amavano l’un l’altro.

Poi, lentamente, tutto era scivolato nella routine di una vita passata ad inseguire il lavoro e l’università e l’impegni, e l’abitudine ad aversi l’un l’altro.

Per cui Kei aveva deciso di fare la prima mossa, e cercando di non pensare all’Arioka Daiki che un tempo avrebbe venduto l’anima al diavolo soltanto per lui, aveva chinato umilmente il capo e aveva cercato di essere per lui una presenza costante, aveva cercato di essere propositivo e sempre attento alle sue necessità, cercando di non fargli mai mancare niente, di accontentarlo in qualsiasi richiesta, anche le più banali.

Non era più tanto un fidanzato, più uno schiavo mascherato da amante avrebbe detto, ma avrebbe anche accettato di buon grado questa situazione se poi l’altro gli avesse mostrato di gradire quelle attenzioni e quelle cure, o anche solo di notarle.

Daiki invece era rimasto lo stesso di prima. Nessuno degli sforzi di Kei sembrava colpirlo, niente di quello che faceva era in grado di cambiare quel suo atteggiamento scostante e un po’ assente.

Sembravano come due estranei rinchiusi per sbaglio nella stessa casa, e Kei si sentiva come soffocare da quella situazione.

Quel giorno era stato felice, per lui.

Non avevano fatto niente di particolare, ma gli era come parso che fossero tornati un po’ quelli di un tempo.

Avevano guardato un film e Daiki l’aveva aiutato a cucinare, avevano fatto il bagno insieme e poi avevano passato la serata a fare zapping in televisione, ridendo nel trovare i programmi più disparati e ridicoli che potevano.

E poi una volta a letto Daiki aveva preso l’iniziativa per la prima volta da mesi, e a Kei era sembrato un buon segno, e l’aveva preso come l’avvenimento migliore della giornata.

Ma c’era sempre qualcosa che non andava, c’era sempre quel piccolo dettaglio che lo infastidiva, in grado di fargli passare quasi istantaneamente il buonumore.

I primi tempi della loro relazione, ricordava come quando erano insieme a letto Daiki amasse passargli le mani sulla schiena, arpionandosi, accarezzandolo, graffiando di tanto in tanto. E ricordava il calore di quelle mani quasi bollenti, ricordava come ogni volta gli sembrasse che gli bruciassero la pelle al loro passaggio, e ricordava che gli piaceva.

Non lo erano più.

Kei sapeva che non era segno di niente, solo una sua sensazione dettata da elementi che non esistevano, ma sentiva le mani di Daiki gelide sulla propria schiena.

Quelle dita, fredde, che lo toccavano, quei palmi grandi, freddi, che lo accarezzavano lentamente, non gli sembravano più le mani dell’uomo che aveva amato un tempo.

Ma taceva e subiva, e non diceva niente, perché sperava ancora che un giorno le cose potessero tornare com’erano prima, perché ripeteva a se stesso che doveva solo stringere i denti e andare avanti, anziché rimanere statico su quei dettagli irrilevanti, quando di rilevante c’era invece la stanchezza del fidanzato, e la propria convinzione di poter curare quella stanchezza se solo avesse perseverato un po’ di più.

Ma era stanco di lottare, Kei.

Si strinse più forte al petto di Daiki, sentendo le lacrime spingere per uscire dai suoi occhi, e facendo del suo meglio per trattenerle.

Non voleva lasciarlo andare, non poteva.

“Sono stato bene oggi, è stata davvero una bella giornata. Sono felice che il tuo impegno sia saltato” gli disse improvvisamente, fingendo un sorriso.

E Daiki assunse un’espressione speculare, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Sono stato bene anch’io, Kei-chan. Era da un po’ che non passavamo del tempo insieme.”

Kei avrebbe voluto sentire un po’ più di sentimento o di trasporto in quelle parole, ma come sempre si accontentò del poco che gli veniva concesso.

Quella mattina Daiki aveva ricevuto una telefonata, prima di dirgli che avrebbe passato la giornata in casa, perché i suoi amici del liceo con i quali doveva uscire avevano disdetto l’impegno.

E Kei aveva sorriso, di una felicità sincera ma inquinata, e aveva letto la menzogna nelle sue parole, così come la leggeva sempre, così come ne era stato consapevole fin dalla prima bugia che il più piccolo gli aveva raccontato.

Perché Kei sapeva che non c’erano amici del liceo, e non c’erano interviste o chiamate improvvise del manager, sapeva che non c’erano week-end a Chiba a casa della madre e che non c’era niente in quelle sue ore fuori da casa che gli fosse stato raccontato con sincerità.

Perché Kei sapeva che ognuna di quelle volte, Daiki era con Yamada.

Perché sapeva che non era l’abitudine ad aver ucciso il loro rapporto, ma era semplicemente il fatto che Daiki non lo amava più.

E aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime a quella realizzazione. Aveva pianto, e poi aveva deciso di non arrendersi senza lottare.

Avrebbe aspettato con pazienza che le mani di Daiki tornassero calde sul suo corpo, che sparisse quel gelo, che gli mostrasse che c’era ancora un po’ d’amore nei suoi confronti, che non era tutto perduto.

“Ti amo, Dai-chan” gli mormorò, quasi istintivamente, accoccolandosi maggiormente contro di lui.

Ci fu una pausa. Di un decimo di secondo, ma ci fu.

“Ti amo anch’io, Kei.”

Kei pianse. Una lacrima sola, ma si concesse di piangerla.


End file.
